memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Fatal Defense/Chapter One
Typhuss cooks some Bajoran dishes for breakfast as he's talking to his nephew to get reports on the Wraith activity in Pegasus. So far nothing has gone down with Queen Death I think she's gone but can't be to sure I've been approached by Ladon about an alliance with the Genii during the conflict, sorry I can't meet my cousin so she's working on mine and Thea's wedding? Will says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Yeah she is says Typhuss as he looks at Will on the screen. Then the transmission fizzes out as Typhuss is working on the monitor and then starts working on the breakfast while Helena is shopping. At the store she got into the shuttle and heads back to the house as she's being followed by a cloaked shuttle and she lands and then a person covers her mouth and puts the disruptor at her head and kicks the door down as Typhuss is about to get his type 2 phaser out the guy looks at him. DON'T DROP IT OR SHE DIES the guy says as he looks at him holding the disruptor at Helena's head. Typhuss drops the phaser on the floor and the other guy picks up and throws it out the broken door and ties them both up and duck taped their mouths and start rancking the place as they're just invading the home and Typhuss looks at the counter after he presses a silent alarm button under the counter as it flashes. At SVU Fin and Amanda are escorting a prep they caught trying to beat a young woman who tried to leave him, when Olivia walks out of her office. Fin, Amanda Typhuss isn't responding to his com system I'm getting worried Olivia says as she looks at them. Fin looks at her. That's weird he'd would call if he was being held up Fin says as he looks at her then at Amanda. Then Carisi walks up to them. Guys we've received a silent alarm from a house in Colorado Springs Detective Carisi says as he looks at them. Olivia looks at Fin. Fin get Admiral Martin on the com ask him if the Enterprise can beam us to the position Olivia says as she looks at Fin. He nods and heads over to the com room. At the house Typhuss is tied up and has duck tape on his mouth while his daughter was taken to the guest room, then he sees a shimmer from a transporter on the otherside of the house and sees SVU as Olivia and Fin are at the door. SVU HANDS IN THE AIR AND WEAPONS ON THE FLOOR Olivia shouts as she moves into the living room and sees Typhuss. She goes to him and unties him and takes the duck tape from his mouth. Sorry if that hurt what happened? Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. A guy broke into my house says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him as Fin and Amanda get into the bedrooms and search them and found Helena in the corner as she hugs Amanda and cries. Shhh it's ok Helena you're among friends Amanda says as she hugs her still. Outside the house Doctor Crusher is treating Typhuss for his wounds to the eye brow and a cut on the side of his face as she closed her tricorder. You've got a mild concussion and some bruising on the ribs but you'll make a full recovery sir Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. He turns to her and asked about his daughter. What about Helena? asked Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She looks at him. I've gotta get her to the Enterprise for a full medical scan if that's all right with you Admiral Doctor Crusher says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. Do whatever you have to do, its fine says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She nods and beams Helena up to the Enterprise as Typhuss investigates the attack as Olivia looks around the house as well. Why would they attack? Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. I don't know Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at the floor. Typhuss what's up with the liquid on the floor? Olivia says as she turns to him and then looks at it. Typhuss walks over to her and gets a tricorder out and scans it and it reads ketracel-white. Its ketracel-white Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She's surprised by that. The stuff that the Jem'Hadar uses Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, those two men must of had it with them says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. The question is how did they get it from the Gamma Quadrant wouldn't that be an act of war if we stole something from the Dominion? Olivia asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Maybe, I don't know, here is another question what do they want with ketracel-white says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at him. That's a very good question because after what happened to that combined Cardassian-Romulan fleet in 2371 it would be hard to get in and steal it and get out without getting torn apart Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her when Fin walks into the room. Guys Helena's awake Fin says as he looks at Typhuss and Olivia. Typhuss looks at her and then Fin. I want to see her says Typhuss as he looks at Fin then at Olivia.